Your love is my drug
by XtheawesomeX
Summary: Strong and tenacious, she's been captured twice but she didn't give in so easily, ever since then a lot of countries go to her home to relax and admire the island that she's from but even some of the countries want to have her for themselves since she's so beautiful.
1. Prologue

~Prologue~

I was on my home island, drinking coconut milk from the shell of a coconut, the pearl white sand and crystal blue ocean water made me felt at ease, yeah… my homeland may be small but I adored it so much, the people had a great idea of hospitality and family values…the food was delicious and the atmosphere was just tranquil and peaceful, until the Spaniards came and claimed Spanish rule over us.

I tried my hardest to fight for freedom but it was pointless, the Spaniards were too powerful since they are in Europe and im in the Caribbean island or the West Indies.

Eventually, the rule of the Spanish came crumbling down and I was able to escape until I fell into the clutch of the British who had an iron grip over me and I just accepted the British rule since I was weak.

~Many years later~

I've grown accustomed to many types of people since I was diverse and I was easily accepting of others, I was recognized as a beautiful island that a lot of countries come to so they can relax and get away from stress, but I still had some of the British and Spanish influences on me ever since then.

Im probably making you guess which island I am but I can tell you one thing….I'm just a tropical island in the Caribbean islands.


	2. A new country?

Chapter one: Spanish and British rule

I was kept in a cage and I sighed "Why did I try to fight back against Spaniards?" I sighed and I heard the door unlock "Oh hello there little Jamaica" Spain spoke and I ignored him "Oh come on it could be worse I could've killed you" He said sadly which made me look at him "Okay I guess you have a point since I'm still living but…Why do you want control over me?" I asked "Jamaica…you're a very beautiful young island but if someone else had control over you who knows what could've happened" Spain said and I sighed "You have a point boss man" I responded and he looked at me funny "Sorry it's a habit" I spoke and he nodded.

A few years pass by and I've grown accustomed to the Spanish rule and I was quite content but I still wanted to be free and as the months passed by Spain was growing weaker and I felt bad for him so I tried my best to nurse him back to health but it wasn't enough and he decided to let me go free.

I was sad Spain was like a father figure to me and I grew so accustomed to him but I guess it was the best thing to do.

I was free for a little bit until the British washed up on my shore and demanded me to surrender but I didn't give in so easily but eventually I was at my limit and I thought I was going to die…I mean the torture I endured just to get by everyday and the fact that they forced their customs onto me made me very pissed off and started to get more rebellious and eventually I broke free and became the island I am today.

I walked around my homeland and ate some juicy mangos that I bought at the farmer's market. The fruit's juices dribbled down my chin and I sighed. "Mhmm yummy mangos, so sweet and ripe and juicy!" My little self exclaimed as I wore my sundress that was the color of my island's flag, the basket of fruits I carried around were so tempting for me to eat but I made myself wait until I got in my little house and ate them there.

I sighed and began eating the fresh fruits, yea I could anything and still want more I guess since my culture loves food and cooking we have a taste for food.

The low tides came in and I looked to see someone walking along my beach I just thought it was one of the visitors or residents but I decided to go and check it out and I walked out my house and saw someone in military uniform and my first instinct was to get my knife and slit that persons throat but as I examined the person I realized it was another country but I still clutched my knife.


	3. Invaders or just idiots?

Chapter two: A new island?!

I clutched my knife and I got closer to the person who was walking towards the other end of the beach and I saw a little light on the other end I followed the person until I saw other people near the light and I hid in a bush. "How did we get trapped here?" A frustrated voice asks "I do not know but all we can do is try and survive the night" A Japanese sounding person said and I was deciding to either come out or stay hidden but I decided to come out of the bushes and wait until someone noticed me.

I stood there for a good five minutes and I was still in shock that no one spotted me. "Are you serious?" I grumbled and I stayed quiet until I heard another voice 'Ha-ha guys listen to me and my total hero voice!" 'Is that America?' I thought to myself and I watched the scene in front of me. "China I choose you!" The boy yelled and a another person with a ponytail and a wok flipped from the small cliff and started attacking the other Asian boy and A very buff blonde haired person which they both got easily defeated while a smaller boy was waving a white flag. I shook my head and stepped up "What the hell is going on?" I questioned and everyone turned to look at me "Who are you?" The buff blonde person asked me and I sighed "I'm Jamaica and you're all on my island…" I mumbled in a deadly tone and I pulled out my machete "You've got five seconds to explain why you're all on my god damn island or ill cut your fucking throats out and shove them up your-" I couldn't finish my sentence since someone covered my mouth which pissed me off even more and I bit down.. Until I drew blood.

"Ow dude that totally hurt!" The boy who tried to send China to attack the others on my island "Don't put your hands on me ever again!" I yelled while I punched America in the face and sent him flying off and landing in the sand causing everyone to look at me in shock

"I DON'T LIKE BEING .TOUCHED" I growled lowly and I look at America who is crawling towards China "C-china I chose you!" He coughed out and china nodded and flipped in the air and tried to hit me with the wok pan but I dodged it with ease and I attempted to punch him but he blocked it and grabbed my hand. I kicked the sand in his face which made him let go and I then kicked him in the groin" which made him fall to his knees and groan in agonizing pain "I SAID DON'T TRY TO TOUCH ME YOU LITTLE-" I was about to kick china but someone else grabbed me by the waist.

I turned around and saw it was the big buff blonde guy "Don't do that" he spoke in a deep voice and I began blushing and I nodded and he let go of me "You still have to explain why you're all on my island"


	4. Getting acquainted

Chapter three: Getting acquainted

I stood on my island, my hands firmly on my hips waiting for everyone to give me an answer. "Well we thought it was abandoned and we all got washed up on this island, thinking we were all stranded and-" "So you guys are basically telling me you were all on the verge of death but you all decide to have a full out war with each other?" I ask while shaking my head.

They all nodded and I sighed "You're all idiots" I spoke as I waded into the ocean water and waded off until the cool water was up to my knees, I squatted down and dipped my hands in the water, the other countries looked at me with confusion but I ignored them and focused on myself. Suddenly I dived in the water which made the others go into complete shock; I was submerged for about a good twenty seconds before I came out of the water with a fish in my hands, wiggling around trying to escape.

I swam back to the shore with the fish in my mouth and I stood up once I caught my breath after I spat the raw fish out "Does someone have a knife or sharp tool?" I ask and the blonde buff guy who I realized that he was Germany handed me a bowie knife and I placed the fish down on a rock with the other countries watching me and I turned to them.

"If you cant handle blood then close your eyes" I said before I swiftly dragged the blade across the body of the fish and made a very clean incision in the stomach of it.

I turned to the others and saw that Italy had fainted and the others looked terrified as I wiped the blood off. "H-How did you do that?" Germany asked me and I sighed "It's fairly easy to do once you get the hang of it" I replied while I gathered some spices and began washing the fish off and scaling it "Now can someone be a hero for me and get some more fish please?" I ask in a sweet voice which caught everyone's attention. "I will get the fish for the beautiful lady!" France exclaimed before he hopped away with hearts in his eyes…until America decided that he wanted to be the 'hero' and argue with France on who can catch the most fish and I sighed and walked up to them "If we all starve because you guys don't catch the damn fish Im gonna kill both of you" I mumbled in a threatening voice which drained the color from both of their faces.

A few minutes later I was basically cooking for the other countries and I sighed "I need someone to test this curry for me" I spoke and immediately France and America were in my faces "Uhh…okay then" I commented as I gave them a small sample and watch them try it "Is it too spicy?" I asked and they both glanced at me "N-no did you even put spice in it?" America questioned and I nodded "Mi amor, I don't think you put enou-" I giggled "Oh it'll kick in right about…now" I replied and they both looked at each other and both of their faces turned red "Told ya" I teased as they both had tears in their eyes.. "It's so spicy how much spice did you put in this!?" America shouted "Two pinches of it" I replied while giving him some water along with France.

I decided to test out my food for myself and everyone was watching me.

I put the fork near my mouth and I took a bite "Okay the spice should've kicked in but I guess not…" I spoke which made everyone's jaw drop "How were you not affected by it?" Germany asks and I shrugged "Probably because I eat this nearly everyday"

After I finished cooking I gave everyone a plate and everyone seemed to like my cooking "Jamaica this is delicious!" Japan exclaimed "Thank you Japan and if you want I could give you some recipes for my curry" I replied sweetly and he blushed "R-Really?" He stuttered and I nodded "Sure!" "Oh…well thank you" Japan responded and I nodded "Anytime"

"So Jamaica… I was wondering, why don't you have the accent?"

China asked me and I giggled "Because it doesn't come out unless I'm REALLY pissed off" I said and nodded

A couple minutes later and I started getting sleepy "Im soo sleepy" I yawned as I sprawled out on the sand next to Italy who was already asleep and I closed my eyes "Goodnight everyone" I stated before drifting off into a peaceful slumber.

"How come we've never heard of her?" China asked America "Dude how should I know!?" America retorted "She's so beautiful, like a rose on the first day of spring ready to bloom and show her beauty to the world" France said in a dreamy voice "Get real dude you don't have a chance!" America commented

Germany sighed and watched Italy and I sleep…well I tried to since everyone was bickering about me. He noticed I tried to cover my ears with my hands but it didn't work, My eyes snapped open and I sat up "Hey guys….you know what would be a great idea?" I said and they all turned to me "Going the fuck to sleep!" I screamed while I grabbed my machete and glaring at them as they all nodded to show that they would be quiet and as soon as they were done I collapsed on the sand once again returning to my slumber "Man she's scary" "Scary…but very beautiful"


	5. CPR

Chapter five: CPR

I woke up and stretched my arms out, the sun was rising and I saw the other countries sleeping soundly and I decided that I could go and wade in the pool near the waterfall.

After I took off my sundress I entered the pool and waded in it for a bit before I sat down on one of the rocks and closed my eyes.

The humming birds came by and I opened my eyes and one landed on my shoulder. I giggled and petted it on the head. "Aww you can be my pet!" I squealed in joy and it responded by sitting on top of my head.

I soaked in the pool and I sighed and began humming until I heard some footsteps and I swiftly turned around and I saw France staring at me. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING!" I shouted and covered my chest "B-But you're so beautiful and I couldn't resist and your body…such magnificent curves" France trailed off while he kept staring at me and I was fuming "YOU'RE SUCH A DAMN PERVERT!" I yelled as I splashed water in his face which caused him to stumble back and eventually he fell into the water, which caused his clothes to become soaked.

I grabbed my bathing suit top and tied it back on and then exited the pool and shaking my hair out and stomped off leaving France in the pool with hearts in his eyes.

I made my way back to the beach and decided to go into the sea and play around for a bit I scanned the shore and saw that the other countries were already far out in the crystal blue sea. I giggled as I slowly waded into the sea and began swimming towards them.

America was splashing China and I sighed "Splash me and I'll drown you both" I muttered as I got closer but suddenly I felt someone's arms around my waist and I turned around "Hello mi amour" France spoke and I growled which caused France to frown "What's wrong Mi amour?" he asked and a few minutes later I was holding him in a headlock which made him thrash around and drew attention to us "Uh...Jamaica you're gonna kill him" America stated and I nodded "I know" I said in a cheery voice which made the other countries back away slowly.

I let France go and he was gasping for air and swam away from me in a swift manner "She's scary" France whined and Germany shook his head in disdain "Well if you weren't being such a pervert she wouldn't have done that" He responded in his serious voice.

Italy swam towards me and I looked at him "Oh hello Italy" I spoke sweetly and he smiled at me "I think you're really pretty" He said and I giggled "Aww thank you" I replied before I was suddenly pulled underwater which made everyone go into a panic state.

The crystal blue water was engulfing my vision and I looked down and saw a couple strands of kelp wrapped around my leg and I tried to wiggle free but I was quickly loosing air and eventually my sight went black.

The other countries were panicking "Italy what happened!?" Germany yelled "We were talking and suddenly she got pulled under" Italy explained and Germany nodded before he pulled out a bowie knife and dived under the water.

I was still attached to the kelp and I felt someone's arms wrap around me and suddenly I felt the kelp getting looser and eventually I was in someone's arms and I was placed on the sand, barely breathing

The other countries were surrounding my nearly lifeless body "Well someone has to do CPR on her or else she'll die!" "Oh I'll do it" "Oh great idea lets have the perverted guy do it!" Someone else exclaimed and a couple minutes later I felt someone's lips on mine and the rush of air flowing to my lungs. This went on for a couple of minutes until I gathered the strength to open my eyes and instantaneously started coughing right after

"She's alive!" Italy exclaimed happily while I kept coughing "I have to catch dinner for tonight" I said weakly as I tried to get up but I was gently pushed back down by Germany "Don't worry about the dinner we will all catch the fish for it" Germany said and I shook my head disapprovingly "B-But you guys aren't that experienced!" I shouted weakly "Don't worry about us we'll be fine" Japan reassured and I nodded sighing in defeat.

After the ordeal I decided to go inside my house and change from my bathing suit into a crop top and shorts.

I didn't really feel like talking which made the others worry about me "Jamaica are you alright?" Japan asked and I nodded "Yea…just a little upset is all" I admitted "What troubles you?" China asked and I gave him a weak smile "I Just…well…." I couldn't finish my sentence and I instantly broke down "I'm so pathetic! I made you all worry about me" I sobbed into the sand.

"It's alright…don't feel bad it's not like it's your fault" China said but I sighed "If I was more careful then this wouldn't have happened." I said while I got up and dusted myself off.

Suddenly there was a scream and I jumped up and ran towards the source.

I saw Italy bleeding profusely and my eyes widened in horror.

"Italy what happened?!" I screamed "I was with the others and I was in the water and. and something bit me and the others!" He cried out and I examined the wound on his arm "It looks like a sea krait bit you….Italy we need to get the poison out now!"

I said "China, go get some leaves and Japan we need fresh water and bandages that are in my house in the medicine cabinet" They both nodded and went their separate ways.

I squeezed Italy's arm to squeeze out some of the blood and some came out "It hurts!" He cried out and I nodded "It'll be ok sea krait poison wont take affect until you start feeling lightheaded" I reassured and I kept squeezing out the remaining poison

Japan and China returned and I grabbed the items and used them to bandage Italy's arm.

I smiled "all better?' I asked and he nodded "Who else got bit?" I asked "I think America and Germany got bit by the snakes too'

I nodded and rushed towards them, they were sitting by the fire, America clutching his arm and Germany held his neck "Well I can just use the same procedure that I did on Italy to America" I said "But what about Germany?" Japan asked and I blushed "The neck is a vital spot so I'd have to….uh…suck the poison out manually" I stammered and blushed even more.

After I finished putting the bandages on America I looked over at Germany and I gulped "I just have to suck the poison out of your neck since…you know it's a vital area and yea…" I stammered and he nodded "Alright" and I nodded as I placed my lips on his neck and started sucking on it and spat out the poison, my face, red the entire time while this procedure was being done.

After five minutes I was finished and I put a bandage on the wound.


	6. Old lover?

Chapter six: Old lover?

After the whole ordeal I couldn't shake off the whole thing between France and I… was it possible that I had developed feelings for him? I shook my head and tried to think of something else but he kept popping up into my head.

"Ugh!" I screamed as I went to the pool with the waterfall and my little hummingbird buddy.

"Well it would be stupid of me to deny the fact that he is very attractive and the way he speaks French is very enticing" I spoke to myself since I was alone.

I stood underneath the waterfall, letting the water pour onto me and I sighed "So refreshing" "And so beautiful" A voice spoke and I quickly turned around "F-France what are you doing here?!" I squealed while trying to hide my face since I felt it heat up.  
"I heard everything mon amour" he spoke and I blushed even more "Y-You did?" I stuttered. He nodded "W-Well you shouldn't have heard that stuff!" I shouted a little

But he simply chuckled "Je suis desole mon amour." He responded and I looked at him funny "Im gonna take a guess and assume your apologizing right?" I said and he nodded while he moved a couple inches closer to me which made me blush and I moved a little closer to him.

"Why do you like me so much?" I ask him and he looked at me, his beautiful blue eyes which seemed to see right through me and he looked to the sky "Because you're so beautiful and majestic, and intelligent…you're like a rose with thorns, beautiful and tough at the same time" He replied and I blushed even more "Really?" and he nodded "Well…thank you, but I should sort out my feelings…and I don't really know if I'm completely over him" I trailed off which made France look at me "Over who?"  
I sighed "It's an old lover of mine, but he's no longer with us…"Oh…I see…''

France spoke and I nodded "Don't be sad though, I know there's someone out there for you" I reassured and he smiled and nodded.

I was sitting by myself and I thought to myself "Where could you be, did you fall in battle?" I added to my mind that was raging like a storm.

The next day I felt rain drops fall on my face and I woke up to a gray sky and light raindrops falling on the sand like tears.


End file.
